Jurassic Park logo
The Jurassic Park Logo is a collective term used for the various logos seen in the novels and films. The logo was designed after the skeleton that appeared on every cover of the book and first appeared in Jurassic Park, where they were seen all over the park's merchandise. The logo soon became so distinctive and well-known that the sequels (which focused on a different island, Isla Nublar, which was not the site of the theme park and therefore had no logos) had new logos designed that were used on posters and official film-related merchandise. There have also been video games that unique logos have been specifically designed for. Due to the success of the franchise it has become very famous and is often spoofed, such as the cover of Weird Al Yankovic's Alapalooza, which featured Weird Al as a dinosaur skeleton because the most famous track on the album was spoofing the Jurassic Park films. The Novels File:Jurassicparknovel.jpg|T. rex skeleton on the Jurassic Park novel cover (first edition) The original novel had no actual logo, only the front end of a Tyrannosaurus ''skeleton. This design was adapted for the movie, and showed the dinosaur enclosed in a yellow circle, and towering above a jungle silhouette and a black bar with the words "Jurassic Park." After the film's release, movie tie-in paperbacks were released, featuring the movie's logo. Films Jurassic Park The only film to actually feature its logo, Jurassic Park's logo was designed as the official park logo that also served as the film's logo. It was based on the T-Rex skeleton that was used on the cover of the book. It was seen on the park's Jeeps, the dinner plates, the fences, the maps and brochures, the projection screens, lunchboxes and other merchandise among numerous other places. Jurassic Park was the only film in the series that had three different logos that were used in the film, the official logo, the same logo with a yellow background instead of red, and another one seen in the projection room that was the same logo, only with a fossilized look to it, as if it was carved in stone. The Lost World: Jurassic Park The novel retained the skeleton from its predecessor, except it was tilted vertically and you only saw the jaw and teeth. The movie's logo underwent some changes. Overall, it looked as if it was carved out of stone or wood and was cracked all over to give it an aged, overgrown and primitive look. The main text in the bar was "The Lost World," with the words "Jurassic Park" as a subtitle. Due to the extra room needed for the subtitle, the logo could no longer remain a perfect circle, though few people noticed it, as the change was slight. Jurassic Park III The logo for underwent the biggest change of all. The black and yellow colors were omitted entirely, and the circle, bar, and jungle were all replaced with metal. Silver Pteranodons, who were a major part of the film, were also added flying above the jungle. Claw marks were added on the bar to represent "III." Most noticeably, however, it replaced the black ''T. Rex skeleton with a silver Spinosaurus skeleton. The first skeleton used for the Jurassic Park III logo was Baryonyx, however due to Baryonyx's size, as it was too small to fight the T. Rex ''and possibly made it replace the raptors if it would fight the tyrannosaur and would steal the finale of the original film, it was replaced by the very similar ''Spinosaurus skeleton. Baryonyx was later mentioned in the film, when Billy confused it with the Spinosaurus. Pre-production logos File:Baryonyxlogo.jpg|Protype film logo featuring the Baryonyx, which was later replaced by the similar Spinosaurus. Jurassic Park IV No official logo has yet been produced or released for the presumably upcoming fourth film, but fan art abounds, and many are sometimes falsely released as official. Video Games Jurassic Park Operation Genesis The video game's logo is a combination of the original logo and Jurassic Park III's metallic finish. The T-Rex is slightly smaller though, and the head is made much shorter lengthwise. Operation Genesis is written in red. This logo would go on to become the official series log o, appearing on the box sets of the films and other merchandise. Action Figures Jurassic Park Chaos Effect Although most action figure packaging features the logo of the film, the Jurassic Park Chaos Effect features a different, unique logo that is more high-tech than the other logos. It features a wide, bolted metal border with a faint red outline. The basic image features a T-Rex skeleton virtually identical to the first film's logo skeleton. It features an updated golden yellow background with a net-like grid and the bar holding Jurassic Park: Chaos Effect is shaded black. There is also a slight illumination coming from around the border. Jurassic park 4 The Jurassic park 4 logo is just like the origianal logo, except it has a blue background. It is liable to change, but this is it until further notice: Category:Jurassic Park (novel) Category:Jurassic Park (film) Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park Category:Jurassic Park III Category:1990 Category:1993 Category:1995 Category:1997 Category:2001